His Journey
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: 3 years have passed since we have last seen our hero. The conflict grows as a God and a Dragon clash for possesion of his body, and he remeets his old allies. The Shoku and Two Wudai Warriors.
1. The Release

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Think of all the hi-jinx I could create!

Though I love writing fan fiction, my usual pairing is a minority. Here I'll name the minorities I am in. Daikari (Digimon, Daisuke + Hikari), NaruSaku (Naruto, Naruto + Sakura), KiyoMegu (Gash no Bell, Kiyo + Megumi), H/Hr (Harry Potter, Harry + Hermione). Honestly every single thing I like, I choose a side and it's a minority. Even know I support OmiKim, I mean damn. But being alone has it's upside, I usually strive to make my coupling better. So yeah :P.

-Chapter 1-

Staring intently on the puddle before him the young dragon of water eye's grew smaller. His master, Chase Young, had not yet allowed him to be free of the infernal prison he was contained to. Communicating to the other warriors imprisoned, though silent and speaking shortly, had siphoned enough information to understand how Chase's system worked.

Usually he defeated a warrior and then they had to swore an oath for his loyalty, in which they will stay in his debt until paid. By doing a deed or mission, the warrior's debt would be paid off, and Chase to his word would let the warrior free. He would then ask the warrior to fight him, not by force this time as the warrior would have proven him self for Chase.

Chase often did tempt the warriors into fighting him again with promises of great gifts of power. Even in their feline form they grew stronger, and the chance to obtain more power had always been the glint of eye in all fight's mind. He himself needed to do a deed, then return to his friends… his family. Solemnly he stared up to the cave's ceiling.

Though not many knew, his one wish in his entire life was to have a family that he was truly apart of. Not to become the greatest Water Dragon of all time, even through it was one of his goals, it was only a façade to cover up his true craving. Hoping to learn something while he was in the wretched cave, he remembered something Master Fung had taught him.

He tried to remember the theory Master Fung had taught him. It was slowly but clearly forming in his mind. Chi had 2 parts to it, a ying and a yang. Depending on the dragon's element, once could actually use their chi. Chi was a slow regenerating type of energy in one's body. Once used it would take months to restore what it had lost. Also they had to use both ying and yang chi, or else the overbalance of chi would cause a great emotional imbalance.

Ying chi was mainly used in defensive and healing types of the user's element. Yang chi was used mainly in destructive force and fighting. By combining you created either a lesser healing or a lesser attack, but keeping your mind sane. Master Fung had told him he had been gifted with the power of chi. Meaning that he had great amounts of it to use, and he could constantly expand with it. Also it meant that his regenerating rate was substantially greater then most.

Shen Gong Wu, the great ancient artifacts were created by Shen Gong Wu smiths. Master Fong had told him that in the time of Grand Master Dashi there were many Shen Gong Wu smiths. But other than that, he knew little else about their craft, only the great smiths had created artifacts of power, capable of leveling a whole city if needed.

Master Fong, was the closest thing he had to a father figure. Raimundo and Clay were like the brother's he had never had, and Kimiko… Kimiko was a girl. Moving his front paw out, he gently tugged and pulled above the water. Master Fong had taught him this technique, that helped let one focus and use over stored energy. Also chi was used, meaning that it expanded one's chi overall.

The water beneath his paw started to ripple, and he continued to do so until only a short few minutes later, stopped. He was gifted with chi, but it truly took a lot of energy out of him. Continuing to dream of home back at the Xiaolin Temple, he kept remembering Master Fong's lessons. Pulling them up from his memory, he tried to memorize them again so that he could use them freshly if need be. Then remembering an interesting fact he stated it in his mind. A Shen Gong Wu may be strong, coupled with their element made them ever more potent.

But using chi with the Shen Gong Wu made them absolutely devastating. But it drained so much chi that it causes people to start burning their own body as fuel for new chi. Chi was always a constant, no chi meant death. The body's reaction to loss of chi, is to start burning unnecessary cells within the body to fuel the imbalance.

Then it moved onto to vital organs, eventually the chi consumption would kill the user. So it was rarely used with Shen Gong Wu. Laying belly side up, he rested knowing that there would not be a battle or job to be done soon. He promised himself to become stronger, as to not fall behind if… no, when he returned to the Xiaolin Temple.

Reinvigorated he them returned to the puddle, continuing the exercise of causing the water to ripple without touching it. Over the course of weeks, he would eventually master the power to manipulate the water's rippling into shapes and sizes. But for now he would be content with just causing the water to move ever so lightly.

Minutes grew into Hours, Hours grew into days, Days grew into Weeks, Weeks grew into Months, and Months grew into years. He did not know how long he was encased inside the cave, but it slowly but surely drove him to the brink of insanity. Laying near his puddle, he moved his paw around. The water swirled violently, then stopped a second later. As calm as if nothing happened.

He had master the art of water flow, and continued to branch off to water shaping. Using intense amounts of chi he could cause water to flow from it's source to his hands or paws and start shaping them into something useful. The farthest he had gotten was a simple blob that retained it's shape for a few minutes, before his chi wavered and he just splashed onto the floor.

Ears pricked up slowly, and he felt his body morph into human again. His red robes dirty, and his skin smudged, he gingerly picked himself up from the floor. The 9 dots on top of his forehead prickled dangerously. Chase was here. The footsteps echoed down the corridors as it neared him. His brown eyes watched intently as he awaited his destiny.

Chase stood against the wall, his body betraying no sign of reason to be here. A quick "come" was all that beckoned him with Chase. Walking behind his master, he arrived to the grand hall of his domain. Sitting on a stone throne, he looked down onto his pupil. "I will give you a chance to free your self" was all it took for him to become instantly interested.

"I will allow you this chance, if you master a skill that is extremely difficult," he said, his deep voice telling nothing more then what he had said. Getting up, his body was there one second, then another next to him. His breathing on his neck. It was frightening that there was such a person like this, but yet he was here.

"The power to move without breaking direction…," he whispered dangerously. He felt a cold scroll press into his hand, as Chase disappeared again. He was amazed at Chase's power and control. His chi was thick, so thick he could feel it intoxicating him. Grabbing the scroll he ran back to his own quarters, his chance to escape had arrived!

Taking the scroll out he laid it upon the ground, a series of long and complicated symbols etched on the inside, while pictures and then procedures on how the skill worked. It was long and rigorous. Reading the scroll and then deciphering it had taken a good 3 days for him to master, luckily he was allowed to retain human form while practicing his ability.

From what he had discovered from the scroll, it worked similar to the concept of quantum theory and wormholes of such. Using time as a benefactor and bent it to the user's will using one's chi. There were so many factors, ideas, precision and theories that he could barely understand the concept behind the technique itself. But he was able to make it work.

By using chi to bend time you could warp your self back a few seconds, then using chi again to cause time to flow, you could eventually bend time to your will, it would eventually kill you but it was plausible. The formula here told him how long and how far he would be able to use the skill. He could hardly believe the ideas on simple technology.

This was a huge step forward, bending his mind into new logic and thoughts one so young should never be exposed to. But he was, and he conquered at a great strive for achieving. By moving back in time a few seconds, you could then freeze the continuum then move into the area you wanted. The problem was the insane amounts of chi it ate up. He barely had enough for a 1 second time jump which amounted to about 3 feet. Let alone Chase's 15 second 50 meter jump.

But he succeeded, and that was all he needed. He understood that when he was summoned he would have to show mastery of the skill. Meaning he could pull it off with little or no mistakes, while regulating his chi into stable conditions. His 1 second eventually evolved into 4 seconds. He could make instant leaps between the doors and sections he could never go to.

He had over done it his 3rd time, and passed out for nearly 4 hours before he awoke from his slumber. It had burnt a little of his right hand and his sleeve on that side was burnt off. But other than that he was fine. Again he felt a great presence near him. Chase had returned for him. "Come" he beckoned once more.

Obediently he followed his lord again into the great hall. "Show me what you have accomplished," he said clearly, his crisp voice cutting through the foggy muddled sounds of the underground. Nodding, he stepped back concentrating he moved. Later appearing next to Chase hoping to surprise him.

But Chase did not even flinch, instead there was a knife in his hand. He was behind the water dragon, the knife dangerously close to decapitating his head. "Good job, young dragon," he said. The knife sliding between his fingers, and then returned to his seat. "You will be granted your freedom after you have accomplished your deed," he mused aloud. It greatly disturbed him on the inside, but he disregarded it.

"You must return from where you came, and get me 'Shadow of Fear' with 'Hidoku Mouse'," he commanded. His voice caught in his chest, he must steal from his only home? They would surely never except them into the temple again. But it was his only chance of being free. He took it, he took it greedily like a man lost in the desert to find an oasis.

"Also, if anybody gets in your way… eliminate them," his subtle tone sending shivers down his back. Stepping out of the cavern, he saw the light of day for the first time in who knows how long. A smile formed ever so slightly on his face. But then quickly retreated into a frown, as he knew his task. Grab the Shen Gong Wu give them to Chase, and he was free. If he did accomplish this, he would not be allowed back and banished.

"But I must be free to return," he told himself simply. Trudging west towards the temple he continued onward. Occasionally checking the sun's position to get back on track. Stopping and refreshing himself in a stream cleaning off the grime and smudge that built up while he lived in Chase's domain. Feeling clean for the first time, in a long time he continued to the temple.

The sun was setting in the west, and so he gently edge towards the gate. Hoping that he would not have to encounter his old team mates, or Master Fong. His feline reflexes did not leave him, allowing him to flow with grace, silently and stealthily around. Heading towards the inner chamber, his looked around. Nothing really changed, smiling at that he raced along the wall until he got to the gate.

Scanning in a 360 degree radius, he found no one. Softly he crept around, then entered the chamber. The staircase going down. He knew he could not return ever, and doing this it self was tearing him apart. But he needed to go on in his life, return one day to redeem him self. Opening the cases he found a few of the older Shen Gong Wu.

The idea struck him, if he were to have complete mastery over the Shen Gong Wu then maybe, just maybe he could defeat Chase in combat, then redeeming him self in the eye of his family, and freeing his brethren in the cave. Searching around he found what he thought was most useful.

Mantis Flip Coin

Two Ton Tunic

Eye of Dashi

Third Arm Sash

Fist of Tebigong

Golden Tiger Claws

Shroud of Shadows

Falcon's Eye

Star Hanabi

Lotus Twister

Tongue of Saiping

Shard of Lightning

Wushu Helmet

Gloves of Jisaku

Ruby of Ramses

Thorn of Thunderbolt

Lunar Locket

Black Beetle

Fountain of Hui

Eagle Scope

Golden Finger

Ying Yo-Yo

Yang Yo-Yo

Plus his required items, the "Shadow of Fear" and "Hidoku Mouse". Feeling bad that he had taken so many things from his friends, he tried to convince himself that he didn't need them. They had worked so hard to obtain these, and he would take them before they got to use them. He knew he needed them eventually, it would train him and he would eventually return them.

Spying a blue orb in one of the many boxes, he smiled in glee. Orb of Tsunami, his prized Shen Gong Wu. Wrapping all of the Shen Gong Wu into the Shroud of Shadows, he quickly disappeared into the night. Only to be confronted with one of the few girls he knew. Kimiko.

"What the… OMI!" she gasped in surprise. Throwing caution to the wind, he did a quick slide tackle and smashed her head across the trunk of a tree. Barely making a sound, he quickly checked on her pulse, and cleaned her wound with the sleeve of his shirt. Sure he was doing an evil deed, but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings.

Disappearing into the dead of night, he left Kimiko in her night gown sprawled out in the courtyard. He regretted attacking her, but if she held him longer he would have to comply with Chase's statement. Eliminate the opposition if they interfered. By the time the other dragons awoke, he would be half way to Chase's cave again. Running through the night and a bit of the next morning, he stopped by a river, laying down his equipment and Shen Gong Wu, he hid them quickly and jumped into the water. The chilling effect instantly took effect, as he awoke bright and shiny.

Groggily Raimundo and Clay stumbled from their quarters, moving from their rooms into the main kitchen. Only to trip over something in the courtyard. "Gah, what the heck?" Raimundo questioned out loud as the unconscious body of Kimiko was there. "KIMIKO!" he yelled in surprise, was she dead? What happened? What to do!

"Don't worry pardner, she has a pulse, and she's breathing, too," Clay said, after quickly checking her vital signs. Her looked around her body for signs of attack, a scratch on the head with blood trickling down a bit, and he glanced over at the tree. Blood on the trunk. Heaving her up, he carried her into the kitchen, where Master Fong sat.

"What has happened?" he questioned, without even opening his eyes. "It's Kimiko! Master Fong you have to help!" Raimundo blurted out, his worry apparent. "Do not worry, she is fine her body is strong so the blow will not affect her much" Fong stated calmly. Dojo busted through the front entrance, yelling "SHEN GONG WU JACKED!" frantically he ran around, hysteria and pandemonium taking the best of him.

This really caught his attention, the Shen Gong Wu stolen, again? This was indeed a bad omen. Walking over to Kimiko's limp form, he placed his hand above her forehead. Healing the scratch, and making her come to. "She's back!" Clay yelled in triumph, like he had defeated Jack Spicer single handedly with his army of robots.

"Omi… he was here… stole the Shen Gong Wu…," she looked as if she was on the verge of crying, but caught herself, willing herself to be stronger. "Omi, you bastard!" Raimundo cried, this wasn't Omi, Omi would never do such vile things. Especially not to hurt his friends.

-Omi-

Breaking out of the river and drying himself off by using his chi to force the water off. He quickly cleaned his outfit in the river. Using his chi to clench the outfits so hard that all the water was squeezed out. Putting on his outfit, he grabbed his assortment of items. Returned to run to Chase's cave once again. The sun pummeling his back, drying the clothes in quick succession.

Reaching the cave, he left all the extra Wu's he had outside. Entering he saw Chase's face in the darkness, his stance burning through the shroud of darkness. "Have you gotten what I have asked for?" Chase asked, a hint of malice in his voice. "I have acquired what you have wished for," Presenting the Shadow of Fear and Hidoku Mouse, bowling lowly with the Shen Gong Wu.

"Good, you are free to go, but if you should fight me as I will offer you both Shen Gong Wu if you defeat me in combat," a bit of humor in his voice this time. "No thank you," he said solemnly, knowing fully well that he could not take on Chase even with Shen Gong Wu. "Very well, leave this place…" he said. The Shen Gong Wu disappearing before his eyes, and in Chase's lap. He examined them closely, dismissing him as if he never exsistated.

Turning has back, he walked towards the light, hoping thatit would offer him a better future.

-End Chapter 1-

Eh it sucked badly, I guess I need to put more effort towards this. I just wanted to get my idea out is all. Don't bother asking for RaiKim, I won't do it , just not my thing. If you must know, it will be OmiKim, not enough of them. I want to have one. Look out for Chapter 2 sometime, in the week or so.


	2. His New Home

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 2 of my first Xiaolin Showdown fic. Go me.

-Chapter 2-

Wondering aimlessly along the coast of the beach. His burden was great for he was carrying many Shen Gong Wu. His foot leaving tracks in the dirt, as the water came up and washed them away. His eyes became dull as he continued to walk, alone.

Scanning far off in the distance, hoping to reach any sign of civilization. It had been nearly 2 days since his leave from Chase Young. Again he searched for some sign of people, his luck was finally coming through. There was a small village with thatched roofs and clay walls off in the distance. Using the Mantis Flip Coin, he made great leaps and bounds in a mere few seconds towards the village.

By wearing the Shen Gong Wu, he was sure not to lose them. When he left Chase, he had gotten some fabric and started sewing crude pockets and compartments within his outfit. But they were effective, and no ordinary thief could get them without him noticing. He made sure that each part was counter balancing another part, so if they did steal he would instantly know.

The village was not a village at all, but a city. The outskirts were just slums. Approaching near he heard a scream of pain. Rushing towards the sound, he cautiously looked around the corner. Three rough men were crowded over a small fragile looking figure. Gruff voices containing "You owe us…" and "Pay us back…" were heard.

The figure continued to wallow in its pain and misery. Staring closer he saw a girl no older then him being harassed. Scars were apparent all over her body, her blond hair dirtied, clothes in tatters, and a fresh wound at the top of her head bled freely. His chest tightened, how could people be so cruel? How could they mercilessly beat a girl until she was so weak that she couldn't protest?

Was this the real world? Where there is no honor, no dignity, no hope. Bound by nothing but pain, fear, misery, and hate? No… he was here, and he was real. He would stop it. Rushing up he used his Mantis Flip Coin and was completely over head. "TWO TON TUNIC!" was bellowed from above, as he instantly fell at an extremely fast velocity.

Two Tons added to his weight, caught the man right arm as the tunic crushed his arm completely. A sickening crunch echoed through the dark alley. The other two stared hesitantly, before the man who he had been crushed yelled "KILL HIM!". Reacting quickly he moved his hands in quick movements. "Water" he muttered, as a flood from nowhere just came rushing down at the opposition.

All three were in fear now, what was this kid? Not taking any more chances they fled off. Returning from his berserk frenzy, he walked towards the girl who had been beaten. She wrapped herself into a smaller ball, and let out a whimper. His heart tore apart, it was just too sad to witness. "It is ok, I am here to help" he said smiling a warm smile.

From amidst the ball, he saw an eye. An eye broken from abuse and torture. He vowed that he would help this girl, even if he knew nothing about her. He would help her no matter what, even if it took him a lifetime. Putting out his arms, she retracted even more. Scooting towards the wall. "Do not fear me, I am a friend".

She slowly reached out with her hand, dirt and grime smudge her delicate skin. He too reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She shuddered, her legs were bruised badly. Unable to support her own weight, he quickly threw her on his back before she could protest. "Where do you live?" he asked quietly, as to not frighten her.

Her petite pointed near the outskirts of the city. Much of where the country side was. Farmland and clear skies were all that were there. A simple life, something he wanted now. With all the fighting, and paranoia he needed a break from his life. Maybe live another life. With the girl on his back, he trudge slowly towards a large patch of land.

On that patch of land was a medium shack, in poor condition. The outside was their farm, it too looked horrible. Actually all the land looked horrible, even the neighboring ones. Drought was apparent here, he guessed that her family had to borrow money to survive and pay rent on the land. But they could not pay it back.

Tendrils of cracks were everywhere. Walking caused the ground to break beneath his and her weight. Near the shack, he saw how old it was and how bad it was. The windows were broken, it looked desolate and dead. But he continued towards the house anyways. The girl eyes were closed, as she latched onto his back. Her new source of comfort.

Approaching the door, he saw huge holes in it. These people were too poor to even do basic repairs on their house. Knocking gently as to not break the door, he heard a shuffling of feet, when the door opened his ears went deaf. "GO AWAY! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" a women yelled. Looking at the boy, then on his back was most likely her daughter.

"Sakura!" her mother yelled, grabbing the girl away from him. She hurriedly rushed her into the living room, or what was a living room. The couch was half there, the table smashed, the floor was no floor just pieces of woven fibers together. On it was a teenage boy, his hands around a piece of wood and a knife. Whittling away at it, creating something extremely intricate that he couldn't follow.

"You stupid bastard!" the lady cried, as a man came bustling out. His face was in fear and guilt, this was most likely the girl's father. "Oh no…" he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "I can't believe you let her go get the medicine her self, she's the one who's sick!" the lady cried out. Wetting a rag, she placed it over the girls head.

He took it all in, this was horrible. Even through his life was not luxurious, his life was paradise compared to theirs. He thought about his life, his friends and near family. He thought of Raimundo and Clay, their male instincts rubbing off him. Kimiko who had showed him what girls were like, and had mellowed him from his "egotistical male pig mode" from what Kimiko told him.

Then the father noticed Omi, his eyes darted questionably between him and his daughter. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Omi" he replied grimly, this man had sent his own sick daughter to get her own medicine? "Uh.. Thank you for returning my daughter" his voice a bit scared from the boy. This boy was unlike the others, he had a calm demeanor and a very powerful aura of confidence.

"It was my pleasure, sir" he replied formally. Wanting to know more, he sat at one of the empty spots of the living room. "Tell me what happened to my daughter" he asked, curiosity got the best of him. He stared down while he told her what had happened, save the parts about using Shen Gong Wu. They didn't need to know more then they should.

The man nodded slowly, his daughter had been lucky such a gentleman had saved her. He looked extremely powerful, too. "Why is your daughter so sick?" Omi asked gently, his voice cracking as his eyes strayed towards the limp figure the lady was pampering. She protested weakly as her mother offered her another glass of water. Even the water looked dirty.

He told the lady to come over, as he took the glass from her. Using his chi he slowly purified the water, into suitable water, crisp and clean, cold too. Her eyes light up from surprise, how did he do that, she wondered. But she decided not to ask, when she got to the girl, she offered it to her daughter. This time she did not protest and took it gratefully. She quickly downed the glass of water with a refreshing sigh, gave it back to her mother. Laying down, sleep took her at once. Her breathing steady. "She has always been a sick child, even from birth…" he told Omi. "We are not of a rich family, but we had managed. But now for over a year not a drop of water has come down onto my land" he told the 9 dotted forehead boy.

The water dragon was silent, this was too sad to bear. His soul was already burdened with the multiple vows he had made. Vows he made to people he didn't even know that he had vowed to them at all. But they did, during silent obligations he had done. Such as the vow to stay by his friends side at times of great need. The vow to destroy Chase Young. The vow to help the girl. The vow to protect Kimiko over all else.

Staring off into the distance, he had thought long and hard about his future. "Would you stay here, for my daughter's sake, if not anything else" the father asked him. The dragon heart wavered, the girl did need help, as he did vow to help her no matter what. A quick nod was all that was needed, the man smiled a bittersweet smile.

He was a special child, and good signs were sure to come if he stayed. But he also knew, that if the child stayed long enough great catastrophes would occur. It was like all before him, they were born with the power to fight and protect. They could never stay in peace, if they did they would die. If not in reality, their soul and heart would die. Their purpose taken and they would willow away into nothing.

They all thought the same, they thought they wanted peace. That was true they did want it, but fighting was their true purpose in life. Without that purpose, they were nothing. Dead. "Yes…" he whispered, his thoughts lingered to Kimiko and the girl. He was not one to put his emotions before his task, unlike Raimundo who usually thought with his heart first off.

While that was good, it was sometimes bad. He could not think logically in a battle giving him the disadvantage. He however did put his mission first, but his emotions got the best of him when he was provoke hard enough. The father walked towards Omi, and classed his hand on the dragon's shoulder. "My name is Naruto, my son over there is Sasuke, his sister is Sakura, and my wife is Ino".

It was getting late, the sun was setting. The majestic colors in the sky were fading into a scarlet sky, then into a dark blue. The stars above twinkled brightly in contrast to the dark heavens above. The celestial moon, out shone all the stars combined. Naruto pulled out woven mats and carried them into the living room. He told Omi that he could sleep here until they could think of a permanent place to put him.

He nodded gratefully, it had been 3 days without a roof over his head. Any place to sleep would be better then outside. Laying onto the woven mats, his recalled the days events. With his meeting of the girl to the talk with the family. The father was a lanky man of about 5' 9", his blue eyes contrasted his blond hair. His tan skin, hairy arms and legs, and calicle hands told him that he lived a life full of manual labor.

The son stood about 5' 5", with his green eyes he had a very cold look in his eyes. His blond hair shone, in contrast to his father's or sister's dirty blond. His body was a bit paler compared to the rest of his family, but he was still very tan compared to most people. His body was strong and sturdy, but his hands were delicate.

The mother was a tad taller then her son, 5' 6", her green eyes had a very warm look in them. Her blond hair had a very fine sheen to it, she was that tannest of the entire family. Her back was a bit bent, she probably worked on their meager garden. Doing her best to keep it alive so that their family didn't have to buy as much food.

Their daughter, was small and petite. Her blue eyes pierced through any setting, her warm and compassionate nature was apparent. But it was covered by a veil of shyness and blushes. She only stood 4' 8", but she was still 2 inches taller then himself.

His eye lids became heavy, his muscles tense from his travel relaxed. His body giving into the power of sleep. He closed his eyes, only to open them groggily. Light shined through the widow panes, time flew quickly, much too quick for his liking. Getting up from his mat, he dusted himself off. Then his hands went to his ears and clutched them in pain.

Someone was knocking really loud on their door. "Get out here you debt bastards!" was heard outside, he tensed up. That voice was familiar… it was the voice from the men beating up Sakura! He peeked outside the window, about 50 men were stationed outside. Their weapons held up, guns, swords, daggers all in their hands.

He heard a girl whimper behind him, his head whipped around. She was on the brink of tears, she just leaped into his arms. As he knew, he was her source of comfort now. She let out a soft sob and choked out a "I don't want to die". Her father appeared next to him. His hand wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Omi. But these people are the gangs from the city. We borrowed money from them when the bank refused us".

"It was the only way we could get money, or else we would have starved", he told the dragon sadly. He heard a man unload a clip into the house. Walking calmly outside, his Shen Gong Wu outfit was set. "Go away" he told them calmly. He knew that this was going to be one hell of a battle. Even with his training and Shen Gong Wu, he knew that 50 people armed with guns and blades was hard.

"You can't take us all on, we'll kill you if you even try to help them!" the leader said, his right side bandaged up from the previous day. "ATTACK!" he yelled with anger and fury. Taking stance, he quickly took down 3 people. These people were trained in the art of combat, making this ever so much harder.

"Shard of Lightning!" he cried aloud, his body accelerating at insane speeds. Taking down 10 more people, the shard wore off. His body tired from the increase of speed. His Third Arm Sash, held the Fist of Tebigong. The Eye of Dashi, and Star Habani were shooting off lightning and fire everywhere. His body was under immense pressure from all the Shen Gong Wu.

He leapt at the leader, a sharp right jab into the face cracked the leader's nose. As blood bleed freely from his nose. Falling unconscious, the water dragon smiled. Only to be punched in the back, flying nearly 20 feet away he used the momentum and landed on his feet. His new family stood on the porch, amazed and scared at his feat of fighting.

"Who are you?" the dragon asked between gasp for air. "I am the true leader of our gang, Rivet", his body was sleek and smooth. His leather jacket flowed, and in his right hand was a revolving pistol. Charging towards the leader, he took multiple jabs to him. He dodge with ease, his body quickly flexing and twisting to dodge his attacks.

Wasting no time, he fell onto his back with a spinning kick, he knocked Omi off his feet. Rushing forward, he delivered an uppercut, and in midair his roundabout kick. Sending him towards the house, crashing through the wall. This man was inhuman, but still not as strong as Chase Young though. He could read his movements like a book. But they were just to fast for his body to react.

He heard a click as the man cocked his gun. Aim silently, and shot a bullet to Omi. Closing in his eyes in fear, he braced himself for the pain. But it never came, opening his eyes he saw Sakura standing in front of him. Taking the shot, she stood firm. Then gave away. "You idiot!" he cried aloud, cradling her body against his.

"I just wanted to return the favor" she mumbled, and coughed up blood. Her parents rushed to her side, as he stood up. Tears welling in his eyes, he had known the girl for one day, he even vowed to help her. But he couldn't even keep his promise for one day! His eyes turned steely, his chocolate turn hazel and clouded like. His mind transformed into a killing machine.

"Poseidon's Trident" he muttered, as water came out of his sleeves and formed a gold trident. Runic inscriptions following down the handle, "Neptune's Trident" he whispered out, as this time ice came out of his hands, and formed a gold trident nearly identical to the one to his right. The left one however, had different runic markings on it.

"DUAL WIELD" his voiced echoed through the land, tears streaming down his face. It flowed, he didn't bother trying to wipe them away. He was going to kill this man, even if it was the last thing he did.

-End Chapter 2-

Wow, I didn't expect it to be so long. I had writers block about 500 words in. I just started playing around with stuff, and here I am already done with Chapter 2. I hope you like it.


	3. The Battle and The Mentor

Disclaimer: Do not own, uh…. Whatever I am writing right now…

Omi has now been driven to the brink of insanity. With the girl mortally wounded, his primal instincts have kicked in. Now using the Tridents of Gods, he must destroy the leader of the gang. What's the catch? Nothing… I hope. Eventually OmiKim

-Chapter 3-

He gripped the two golden tridents like his life depended on it. Biting his lip until it bleed freely, his tears and blood slowly mingled together at the bottom of his chin. But he didn't care, he had hurt her and he was going to pay, even at the cost of his life. Never in his entire life had he been so angry, his urge to destroy something had never been this powerful in his life.

Taking stance, his body moved to new heights. His speed had nearly tripled, and the impact force of his attacks were powerful enough to cause the surrounding area around it to collapse. Taking it in stride, Rivet gently maneuvered has way around the attacks, only to get his left shoulder pierced. His movements were so free flowing now, rivaling his own. Calm as a pond, but as powerful as a hurricane. This boy was truly amazing.

"Tempest Assault!" he cried into the howling winds as they whipped by, his hands moving a fury of quick thrusts. Pulling out his brass knuckles, Rivet had barely been able to suppress ¼ of that attack much less all of it. Bruised and battered he had gotten back up again, quickly whipping out his knives he smiled in triumph. He had only used these knives once before, and during that time he had killed the last leader of this gang.

Taking one knife he placed it in his mouth, the other one point down in his left hand, point up in his right hand. Building up intense forced within his legs he busted from his starting point, rapidly accelerating he met a head on berserk of force. Knives parrying tridents were all just a mix of gold and steel clashing. THERE! He saw his opening, taking it he slashed the young monk's exposed side. "Water!" He cursed into the air, as he heard a trident drop into the ground and a fist approaching his face covered in water.

It smashed into his face, which didn't do that much. The water though… it felt like he was drowning! He was drowning on the ground level, clutching his head in agony he gasped for air on the desolate land. Panicking he quickly gasped for air again, only to feel like he was sucking in water. Seeing his chance the water dragon rushed into his prey, his trident raised.

Ready to pierce his enemy's heart he heard a screeching, "NO!" echo through the air. It was so familiar and comforting, but he was too far into his bloodlust to care now. His hands were going to be stained with the blood of another, caused by his actions. Slamming the trident straight down it exploded as it protruded everywhere. Rivet thinking he was drowning, still had the sense to dodge out of the way.

Icy spikes appeared, then the ice steeled… and exploded as icy shards as sharp as knives flew everywhere. Still sucking in imaginary water, he flipped and turned through the explosion. He had gotten a large brunt of the attack, his mind was still muddled with the feeling of drowning and fighting for ones life. Omi too had taken a toll, his chi had been drained a significant amount. He could barely stand now, adrenaline was all that was causing him to still be able to move.

Concentrating, Rivet had managed to think correctly. He was still alive after sucking in water for so long. His mind raced, thinking and computing. Then suddenly he believed that he was breathing air, and that air was what he was breathing. It stopped almost instantaneously, the feeling of air back in his lungs was amazing. He was never going to under mind air ever again, it was as precious as life itself. Steadying himself, he got ready for another go.

Then his body constricted, all the energy within his body had left. Eh, guess he was too pumped to notice what was going on with his body. The monk glanced to the family, only to see that Sakura had not died yet. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily, but she looked fine. He smiled, turned to face Rivet, and fell onto his knees. The tridents dissipating into water, as he collapsed onto the ground. A monstrous rumble was heard echoing through the lands, as dark clouds emerged from the horizon.

They could only stare in disbelief, RAIN! The dark clouds flew above them, unleashing their burden of life giving water. The land was showered with water, seeping into the ground as the ground grew firm again. Sakura rushed out to Omi who had fallen. Her family cried out for her, telling her to come back to bandage her wounds, but she didn't care.

Kneeling down besides him, she turned him belly side up. Mud smeared his face as the water continued to fall, taking the sleeve of her shirt she cleaned what grime he had on his faced. For the first time she got a good look at his face, and she inched closer. Inch by inch she got so close they she could have kissed him, he awoke and started to get up. Only to feel the plush feeling of something soft brush against his lips.

Such a wonderful feeling he felt, as his mind went into the clouds. Pressing deeper onto the feeling he could feel the warmth rising in his cheeks. Both of them running out of air, they let go. Staring deeply into each other's eyes for a second. They saw everything, the emotion, the torment, the truth and lies. Closing his eyes, a grin was on his mouth before he passed out in bliss.

Blushing furiously, Sakura got up again. Staring over to the fallen gang leader his head drooped a bit, he pushed himself up as he walked over to Omi. As he edge closer, the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Screaming as loud as she could, he ignored her and went straight to Omi. When he was right above Omi, he laid his knives by his side. 'You're a typhoon, that's what you are' he whispered to the boy.

He got up again, and walked away. Then he stopped "Take good care of the boy, because I'll be back," he said aloud. She got the message and nodded dumbly, only to realize that he was already gone from sight. Taking him by the arm, she dragged him painfully across the muddy ground. Only to trip and fall, agonizingly she pushed herself back up and tried again. The man was coming back, and she needed to get Omi safe inside the house.

Her parents and her brother all ran towards her, and started to help her carry the boy inside the house. Once they got inside, her mother started to strip the boy down. Causing Sakura to blush 200 shades of red and pink. "Now don't stare Sakura," her mother teased her mercilessly. Ino proceeded to then put on a fresh set of new clothes, but she took Sasuke's old clothes and forced it around the boy's limp body.

Outside they could hear the whoops and yells of joys from their neighbors, the rain had come to answer their prayers. This family however knew better, it was this boy that had brought them their life back. Smiling, Sakura, kneeled down next to the dragon monk, and awaited his awakening. She waited and slept for hours next to his side. Hoping that he would reawaken and flash a grin across his face.

He slept soundly for the rest of the day, and the night. But woke up in the morning, while Sakura was next to him. His body was a bit crushed because she had decided to lean against him for support, he blushed in embarrassment and awkwardness. It was nice to care for someone and have them care for you back, it felt like the weight of the world was nothing. A skip to your step, a move in your shoes, a twinkle in your eye, and laugh for the past.

It felt very good, no that wasn't strong enough. It felt breathtaking, a warm stir in his body caused him to come back to reality. He continued to lay there with the girl's weight pressing against him, letting his thoughts flow freely he gave birth to new possibilities. The possibility of staying with this family, he cared for this girl and the family still could use some help. He thought of more alternatives now that this ordeal was over, but he decided on the first.

He let his thoughts wander, and strangely his thoughts came to Kimiko. The feisty raven haired, ocean eyed girl was fresh in his mind. The way she moved, the way she danced, the way her eyes were for the dragon of the sky. He winced, loud enough to stir movement from Sakura. Her eyes fluttered open, trying to gain a sense of reality back into her being. Only to blush again, with a squeak and a 'eep' she had jumped straight up. Bowing again and again, she apologized for her foolishness.

This only caused the monk to chuckle, saying that it was okay. Steadying himself, he got onto his legs again. Testing their weight after a day of sleep, he smiled as he felt his body stretch out. The feeling of tiredness and fatigue wearing off. He trudged outside to see, Naruto and Ino plowing the fields. While their sun was sitting on the porch, using his nimble fingers to net some wires together.

Calling out the parents, he also flashed a grin in Sakura's direction, causing her heartbeat to go up a few notches. The parents looked up from their work, and laughed into the open. Both of them started to walk back in, while the brother stopped netting fences and started to sharpen a pole and sort seeds. When the parents had gotten to the house, they were both out of breath. "Allow me," he directed to the parents.

Taking the tools of the farmers, he jumped into the field. Taking the plow he replicated the techniques shown to him by Chase Young. The Monkey leaps from tree. The Tiger pounces on prey. The Gorilla pounds the earth. The Wolf rushes in fury. The Rabbit races with agility. The Swan moves with grace. Kicking the tools, swing the items, he had already created 3 times the amount of land the parents had accumulated in the day.

Continuing his process at a break neck speed, he mixed up his moves making a whole new set of physical attacks. When he had finished plowing the earth, he returned to the gaping parents. They were still amazed at what the boy could do, even if they had seem him do so many powerful things. Then they saw the boy stop suddenly and turn looking across the field. The gang leader had returned!

"YOU!" the monk yelled making huge leaps and bounds towards the man he thought of an enemy. But when he got closer, he saw that Rivet had no hostility towards him. Stopping in front of the man, he realized that there was a smirk on his face. It was slightly unnerving, but he held firm. "Come with me," he ordered. "Why should I?" the water dragon retorted.

"Because if you don't, I'll bring more people to take down this worthless trash heap you call home," Rivet said in a completely neutral voice. "Those people were just my normal gang, I have much more than you can count," he continued to talk and the monk looked back at his new family. Knowing he could not take another blow like that battle, he would go willingly.

The gang leader started off, and he followed obediently. Walking past the city streets, he saw many people cowering in fear of the man known as Rivet. He went to a back of an alley, until he walked up to the brick wall. Taking out a key, he just shoved it into the wall extremely hard. The wall just phased out of existence, startling the young dragon monk.

Past the non-existing wall he saw the most amazing thing. Hordes of people rushing around, trading and supplying each other with great apparels and goods. "Come," Rivet commanded again, walking towards the thief market. Walking past where the wall was, the brick re-phased back into existence. "This is known is Hidden Street, where thieves gather to trade their tips, techniques, and spoils."

Taking the boy farther in, he headed near a clearing. In that clearing was an old man, but the clearing was nothing but water! He was sitting on top of the water! "This man is a Water Dragon monk as yourself," he said. "What?" He asked like he was lost in a haze. "Talk to him to find out more if you dare," he said with a voice full of mischievousness.

"If you wish to speak to me, you must reach me!" The old man boomed loudly. Startling, he looked nervous. Water walking was beyond the level he was at, the best he could do was not sink like a rock in water. He stared at the old man, and tried to grasp how he was doing it. There were no subtle changes in the water, he was just… there.

Testing the water he placed his foot onto the surface. The foot went through like it should have. Sitting there wondering he had lost track of time, the minutes turn into hours. Yet he could not figure it out. He tried other things, such as jumping. Skipping, gliding, molding a water cushion, nothing seemed to work. "Are you able to give me a hint?" the monk cried out to the wrinkled old man.

With both eyes closed, he reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a scroll. Taking it within his hand, he threw it towards the water dragon. Snatching it in his hands, he opened the scroll. Within the scroll were huge patterns, instructions, and concepts he had to learn. He read the last paragraph so that it could tell him what all this gibberish meant.

It was the idea of using chi to push yourself onto any surface. If chi could be used to increase the power of the already powerful artifacts. Then why not try to use chi as a raw power as itself? Chi was very hard to manipulate and so things such as walking on walls, water, and snow were great in the power to help you control chi. Looking at the diagram he saw a picture of a man walking on water.

Under his feet were arrows that pointed down, recognized as chi. So he had to concentrate and push chi down at a constant rate. He put the concept into work and forced chi out of the soles of his feet, then gingerly he placed a step on the water. With every step upon the water his confidence grew immensely. By now he was crying for joy when he applied the same concept to other parts of his body.

Leaping around, flipping down front flips and back flips he jumped for joy. He was savoring it as much as he could, because he knew that he would have to increase his chi reserves if he wanted to do this for a long period of time. This was going to leave him drained and he knew it. Finally when he had stopped his joyful run, he approached the center where the man was.

"The leader has told me that you were a Water Dragon such as myself, is this true?" he inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him. The old man finally opened his eyes, and smiled a brief smile. "Yes, it is true that I was once a monk," he replied a bit sad. "You see, there can only be one dragon of a single element at a time. So the one with greater potential to be a dragon is to be taken on."

"I was replaced when I was 17, with a girl who was very gifted. But Seeing as Rivet has told me that you are a water dragon also it seems that she has been replaced," he said with a bit of a solemn tone. "It shows that you have great power untapped, when I saw at your age I did not even have a fraction of the power you posses right now."

"There is a name that people call us when we are disbanded from the temple of Dragon Monks, and we are known as Nomadic Dragons for our ways," he took a deep breathe and continued. "We are off on our own, and are allowed to grow but they do not take care of us and so we are to grow on our own."

"It was a blessing in disguise for me, because the primal instincts I had ignored for so long emerged and I grew extremely fast, and so here I am today talking to the next generation of monks," he smiled fondly at Omi. "It seems that it would be wise to teach you to be a better water monk, because you wouldn't want to be replaced now would you? It's a very devastating feeling, everything you have worked for so long being dashed away in an instant when they tell you that they refuse to teach you anymore."

His bright features, returned to their old wrinkle tones. "I wish you to show me what you are capable of, for I am in very high regards to monks," he said to give the old man a confidence boost. "Little eager are we not?" he said his smile returning, a very sincere one at that. Standing onto the water he chanted in an odd language he had never heard. His hands moving together in odd signs, he seemed to be concentrating extremely hard.

Then the water below their feet had just dropped about 10 feet as a huge Chinese water dragon appeared, it's crystal blue eyes surveying the area. Before it smashed into the wall around them causing everything to crumble. "That is the power of a water monk, and you shall receive it," causing the already excited monk to shout with glee. Only to be knocked underwater, "but only if you manage to hurt me in combat," he said with a smirk.

-End Chapter 3-

Sorry for the long wait, it's just that I've been wrapped up with a lot of school work lately. So here's chapter 3 of my Xiaolin Showdown series. Remember it's going to end with OmiKim but who said I can't have a little fun with their raging hormones?


	4. The Clan

-1Disclaimer: Still don't own whatever the hell I'm writing.

So lets recap, Omi has now been released. Only to go to a city full of thugs, but he helps a girl. Which in turn causes a gang to go after him, making him fight a very strong gang leader. Of course being the main protagonist he won. Now the leader returns and tells him to come with him, which he does cause he doesn't have the strength to not get his ass kicked. Now he is getting his ass kicked, by some old man. Lets see how he does.

-Chapter 4-

Submerging underwater was not what he had in mind of being trained. Bah, he was going to get that man anyways. "Water!" he yelled in the reservoir, of course all that came out was a big bubble. Still the desired effect happened, and the water around him started to form into a concentrated ball in his right hand. He shouldn't have used all that chi, now he had to limit himself to a set amount of movements before all his good attacks were used.

Using a fraction of his chi, he super propelled himself up. Sky rocketing towards his new master he held the ball in front of him. If this hit him than it was pretty much over, a grin took his over his face. This was easier than expected. Going straight up he smashed the orb right into his sensei chest, smiling he shouted a triumphant "HA!". Only to have his smirk turn into a look of pure shock, as the form turned into a formless mass of water before his very eyes.

A smack impacted onto the side of his head sending him straight into the wall. Time to pull out the big guns, "DUAL WIELD!" as his hands were enveloped in water and ice. As two tridents appeared , all his teacher did was just give a brief smile. "Hurricane Seal Activate!", staring in disbelief the old man's feature instantly turned dragon like. His hands and feet quickly turning into claws, his face had a feral look to them, and his eyes had dilated. His skin looked like they had thin scales on it, as his entire body shone with a celestial sapphire.

"Tempest Assault!" He cried, eyes ablaze with wonder. His furious attacks did nothing as the tridents made contact into skin. Not even a mark was apparent, his trump card was gone now. During his battle with Rivet he had channeled chi into his tridents, but now that chi was limited he had to conserve. So he did not put even an ounce of chi into his attack. If only he had brought his Orb of Tsunami along with him, he might have stood a better chance of winning. Glaring at his master he continued to think of tactics on ways on how he would actually land a scratch on this man.

Only to stare a bit too intently only to find that his sensei had blurred out of existence right behind him, land a reverse spin bicycle kick to the back of his head. Crashing into the brick wall he let a dry heave as he coughed up coagulated blood. His body was extremely bruised now, his body caked with mud, his face torn and scratched, and his pride wounded the most.

"If this is all you have to offer, you are unworthy to carry the title of Water Dragon Monk," the man's voice boomed and echoed through out the area. His eyes started to blur, only to get a heavy feeling in his chest. Lifting his head he scared into the sky, the aimless clouds wandered by. Leaving a thin trail of white wisp in their path. Flashes of important people who believed in him occurred rapidly. Master Fung, Dojo, Raimundo, Clay, even Jack had a place within his mind. Naruto. Ino. Sasuke. Sakura. Kimiko. Smiling he looked up and uttered a single, "No."

His body disappeared and reappeared next to his sensei. "Now things might be a challenge," he smirked and did a reverse roundabout kick, smashing into the chest of the boy. He turned into water, while he felt a blow connect to his head. Only to be replaced with water also. Blow after blow was performed and each time it was only met with water.

While it seemed like a cheap easier parlor trick, it was taking extreme concentration. By forcing water out of every pore of your body you created a shell, your chi made it appear like you, then you accelerated out of the shell as it gets filled up with water. Hence a water clone is the product of this effect. He was slowly tiring, his body aching from doing the same thing continuously. Even through his sensei Hurricane Seal had deactivated, he had still not been able to land a blow on him.

Finally he had no longer been able to sustain the intensity of the ongoing battle. He completely phased back into existence. A dull thud was heard as a fist connected to an abdomen. His body felt like it ruptured into a billion pieces. His very being was being tore piece by piece, the atoms that composed of him where breaking their chemical bonds.

He smirked. The last likely thing to happen had just occurred, he smirked. Taking the wrist of his teacher he shoved his hand deeper into the stomach. Blood was drawn as the wound deepened. Falling towards the water, he smiled and whispered "boom." The old man look seriously worried now, only to feel his body explode from the inside out.

-Old Man-

Not enough to stun him, but enough from him to react pretty violently. He dropped instantly onto the surface of the water, while his apprentice fell through the surface.

Quickly he pulled his pupil out from the water, and placed him on the bank. He smiled. A simple smile, what he had been telling the child to do was not to actually hurt him. But to try, against all odds to win. Being able to hurt him was just a plus. The boy had replaced him, and he could see why. The child's will and intuition was beyond all of anybody he had seen before.

He could improvise a tactic instantly, or devise a master plan months before hand. In the end it did not matter because he could still make it work. Not a genius, but a hard worker. He was gifted, but he did not use it for everything. The boy was something else, instead of most people who would block or dodge. He forced the man's hand deeper, there the blood was making direct contact with the opposing person's skin.

Giving a direct link to his chi, by forcing all the chi from his body into the opponent he could overload their body with more chi than they could handle. Smart of him, but it was a very desperate move that was suicide if used incorrectly or against the wrong enemy. But he had damaged him, and that was what had counted. Even through he was holding back he knew that given a few short years the boy could rival him.

Drawing on the water from the basin he compressed the water into a small sphere within his hands, slowly he purified the water and added ying chi to it. That way it's healing properties would be at it's max, slowly he spread the water thin until it was about paper thing. Gently he wrapped it around his apprentice, the scratches and bruises instantly disappeared. The open wound in his abdomen was now repairing itself, and the dirt and grime upon his body disintegrated off.

Wiping his brow, he let at a heartfelt laugh. It was the first time anybody had given him a workout on this scale, nearly nothing would force him to accelerate to the speed he was. Sure he could have crushed the boy by increasing his power level. He was only using 5 of his full power. If he was in his prime he would use less then 1 but he was growing old.

He needed to pass the secrets of his trades onto the boy, because he was going to posses the powers of unimaginable power with his experience and the boy's potential. His eyes narrowed dangerously as a hyena walked out from the shadows. It's jaw set in a mentally unstable grin, it's eyes dilating and retracting in random periodic times. The fur on it's body scuffed up, it's markings showing hundreds of years of battle experience.

"What do you want?" the old man asked, his brown eyes quickly turning red. "Do not be so hasty my friend," as a voice echoed out from the hyena's mouth. It cackled dangerously, as it went down to pounce. "You are growing old, you should have killed me in your prime," it hissed dangerously. "I don't want to tarnish my hands with your blood, your blood is unworthy to stain it," he retorted casually, causing the hyena to growl menacingly.

"Once I kill you, I shall hunt down your student with no mercy, be it on your conscious should he die from a brutal murder, slow torture, or insanity plaguing his mind," the hyena cackled up into the air. Getting into stance is moved in rapid succession, as the old man muttered something.

The hyena's paw came blazing down, the entire hand burning with fire and it blinded anybody who was able to glimpse at it. Horns erupted from the sides, as it came to pierce his foe's heart. A metallic ring sounded out loudly as horn clashing with wing. It screech as the horns busted apart, shattering. "Resorting you're the Water Dragon Clans blood techniques already? If I'm not mistaken that was a Limit technique, you're growing old Jiraiya," he whispered out loud.

"So are you Orochimaru," he replied gently, quickly turning the hyena's face into a frown. "I may be growing old, but I am close to discovering immortality, and that child is the key," its frown quickly returning into a malicious grin. Slowly it turned around, and melded into the shadows again. Plucking the boy up, he gently carried the boy over his shoulder.

He sighed. Just another day being heir to a water dragon clan. Not only that, but being the runt of the entire clan and being able to defeat the clan leader 10 years down the line. Not only that, but was probably the closest thing to the greatest water clan. The Leviathan clan, he was one of the people who set off to defeat the Leviathan, and one of the very few who returned to the water dragon clan.

The Leviathan was the oldest water dragon within the entire oceans and seas across the land, they said that if could send tsunamis hurling across the Pacific ocean until it hit land. That massive whip lashes could cause water to explode and create a straight line all the way done to the ocean bed. It's scales were 10 times harder than diamond.

He whistled sorrowfully, his best friends Hinata and Kiba were one of the people who became a part of the Leviathan clan. They were a lovely couple, always with each other. Kinda lovey dovey really. But they were strong, stronger than he was now. Much stronger, they had single handedly reduced the Leviathan to roughly a quarter of it's health.

He had delivered the killing blow though, using his sacred Limit technique of the Water Dragon clan he took it down. It made him spend weeks on end in the hospital, but it was worth it. Back to Hinata and Kiba. Kiba if he recalled was merely a warrior in the water clan ranks. The original one anyway, but had been promoted to leader of the Siren clan.

Every time a great sea creature was killed, a clan was made for its honor. The Sirens were three mermaids that grew truly evil. Using their horns, flutes, and voices they could manipulate all creatures of the opposite sex. That's how they acquired such massive armies comprised of males.

Kiba had killed the Sirens so he was made leader of the Siren clan. Then again that was only partially true, while he did kill the Sirens, Hinata had helped. The Siren Sister minions were killing off his squad fairly quick. So she being one of the more experienced members of the team had easily and utterly destroyed the Siren's troops.

When he finally gotten to the Sirens he had been entranced by their song. Of course Hinata tried to kill them, but to no avail they were much too strong to take on alone. She needed Kiba to help, so what else could she do? She pushed him, smacked him, even threw water over him. Nothing. What a desperate girl to do? She thought about it before Kiba became lost in the abyss of the song forever.

Roughly grabbing his shoulders, she locked lips with him. The shock of it just killed all the nerves in his body, his heart beating like wild. The very warm sensation spreading from his jaw. Awakening from his enticing stupor he immediately dodge an arrow aimed at his heart by the Sirens. In one fell swoop he had beheaded all 3 of the Siren Sisters.

Hinata of course clapped with glee, both of them returned home with very minor wounds. Besides the fact that he was going to be leader of the Siren clan! Hinata and Kiba were yet again on another monster killing rampage. This time it was the fiendish Kraken. It had ravished enough ships along the areas of their clan, and so she had to kill it.

The Kraken was an odd creature, it was said to be a giant squid that he been mutated. Causing it to grow to massive sizes, it could easily take down 8 fully armed men. It's body had no bones so the flexibility within its body was endless. Being a creature of the depth it could also hide very well, despite being a huge monster.

Unfortunately, she forgot that the Kraken had more than 2 arms. Specifically it had huge tentacles each one approximately 10 feet long, and there were 10 of them. Do the math, she was screwed anyway you saw it. Kiba had been lucky enough to distract the Kraken long enough for her to do some big damage. She found a vital spot on the Kraken. It was a small dot right above it's one eye, she plunged her dirk as far in as she could and forced the water inside to ice over.

She became the Leader of the Kraken clan, and together the Siren and Kraken Clan killed the Leviathan with some back up from the Water Dragon clan. He himself could have become the leader of both the Water Dragon clan and the Leviathan clan. But decided that it would be too much hassle, and gave it up to Hinata and Kiba.

When he gave the rights to the Leviathan clan to those two, it was the last time he saw them. They were one of the few clans, who had chosen to be separated from the main Water Dragon clan. When he finally got to his cove, he laid the monk down onto a sort of hammock composed of seaweed and kelp held together by weaving.

He slowly laid down onto his bed made from the same material as the hammock, except his was woven with more care. Dreams and nightmares plagued his mind, his clan. His clan had been destroyed, utterly annihilated. By.. By the Sky Dragon Clan! He awoke screaming, his body sweaty. Quickly he scanned the room for any disturbance. The little water dragon wasn't here any more!

He suddenly rushed outside to look for the boy. His eyes tracked for traces of a little bald boy, the beach has calming him from his panic attack. But he was still worried, until his eyes zoomed in onto an odd round rock. Running towards the strange rock formation he found that the boy was sitting on a smooth lime slab. The monk was moving his arms back and forth. The water upon the rocks were turning into water vapor and flowing towards his hands. Then he was condensing it within the palm of his hand.

Staring at his hand he had a large mass of condensed steam. Constantly swirling and at high velocities. But what caught his eyes the most was on his shoulders were marks. So familiar, they had a thick black boarder, and a light blue shade on the inside. "What's that on your back?" he demanded immediately.

-Omi-

I looked surprised. He wanted me to show this mark, I had on my back for so long? Master Fung didn't know what it meant, so how could he? But letting all doubt leave my mind, I walked up to him and turned my back towards him. I felt his hand trace the markings upon my skin. I had tried so hard to understand what the markings were, maybe they were the key to my parents.

I sighed, as he finally stopped staring at my back. His mouth agape, his eyes bewildered, and by the looks of it his mind boggled. "What?" I asked innocently, until he came down from his shock, we both stood there in awkward silence. "You're the heir of the Leviathan clan?" I stood there, solid as a rock. Leviathan clan? I had a clan? My parents were in a clan!

"I'm what!" I shouted in surprise. He eyed my carefully, "let me do something," he said to me. Slowly I walked closer to him, he chanted something eerie. Something ancient that was much too old to be understood. His hands moved into a series of different hand signs, joining, separate. His eyes slowly closed on me, until suddenly his eyes shot open.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, and pushed me down. He bit his thumb and then smeared the blood onto the symbol. The runic markings on the symbols reacted violently. My body began to convulse and shake. My mind raced frantically, trying to find a reasonable explanation for the strange occurrence happening to my body right now.

My body shut down for what seemed the 'who knows how many' times that day. My eyes grew hazy, as my eye lids grew heavy. I got lost in the darkness again.

-Dream-

"Omi?" my body stirred as I opened my eyes, in front of me was the raven haired beauty, Kimiko. "Hello, Kimiko," I greeted in a sing-song voice. She giggled and kissed my forehead as she grabbed my hand and sauntered me out. When we got outside we were in the temple again. Across the field I saw Sakura waving towards me, as I rushed out to greet her I felt Kimiko tighten her grasp upon my hand.

Confused I looked towards her, "Yes, Kimiko?" I asked honestly perplexed. "Who is she?" the fire monk asked hesitantly. "That is Sakura, my friend!" I stated to her in a quite excited voice to be seeing my friend again. Grudgingly she followed me along as I came out to meet Sakura again. Her blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight.

"Ready for our outing Omi?" she asked with a smile on her face. Hearing Kimiko gasp next to me, I raised an eye brow towards her, "But I thought you were going with me today," her eyes starting to water somewhat. "You're going with her Omi?" Sakura asked very anxious. My mind was reeling excessively, the scenario was confounding.

Then the ground ate me alive, as I feel straight down the pits. Ghostly images of Sakura and Kimiko passed me by as I continued to fall into the dark abyss. I landed with a resounding smack, as the laws of the dream world didn't permit me to really die. I saw a gigantic hammer, and anvil, and a pair of gloves. Across the other side I saw the shadowed outline of a large bristled man. Blank.

-End Dream-

When I awoke I found myself on the hammock once more. My body tired, my mind tired, I was just exhausted in almost every aspect. Hearing footsteps towards me, I started to get up. Until I saw my new teacher rush towards me the second I awoke.

"You're Hinata's and Kiba's SON!"

-End Chapter 4-

As you can tell, the background info on Hinata and Kiba was actually playing a part in the story. Mind you Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Hinata, and Kiba will all play important roles in the story. Oh, and you can probably see Kimiko and Sakura meeting up in a chapter or two. It's going to be quite a meeting… or fight.


	5. History of the Wu

Disclaimer: Don't own this.

Sorry it's been quite hectic for me recently, weddings, school, finals, conferences can really take it out on a guy. Well here's the 5th chapter. Enjoy.

-Chapter 5-

My mind reeled with the possibilities. I knew the name of the Mother and Father now. I was overjoyed, I wanted to leap into the air and yell out my new found happiness. Climb to the highest mountains and scream to the heavens that I have a heritage. That I am not an parentless child, that I have a heritage!

"I can't believe it, you are the sole heir to the greatest water clan to ever exist," my sensei breathed. He sat there as both of us slowly digested the information. It was far too much, one day I was simply a rogue monk. The next day I was a prince to a prestige clan. Slowly my sensei got up, walked over to me, and took me by the collar. "Boy, now that I know who you really are. I'm going to work you like a dog," He said it so nicely, and smirked at me that I couldn't help but shudder at the pure torture I was going to endure.

"First, I want you to climb that mountain," He told me gently, pointing up to a mountain about 1500 feet up, with a slope of a virtually vertical surface. "Gotcha," I confirmed for him and started towards the mountain. "No, you're not ready yet," taking hold of me he bind my arms and one leg together, blind folded me, and a put a freaking heavy weight around my neck.

"Ok, now you're ready. Oh and by the way, no water manipulation is allowed," He chuckled slightly, as I groaned at my predicament. Hopping on my single leg, I smacked my head against the wall as I couldn't see the beginning slope. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THIS!" I cursed at him, "I did it, you can do it too. Especially with your heritage, if you can't do this then I guess you can't live up to your parent's name."

I froze, he brought family into the discussion. How I was so jealous of my monk mates parents. Their family, the love and bond they shared with their blood. I wanted to run, to hide, anything to make the pangs of pain leave. The cursed memories of my younger childhood, of other children mocking me for my lost parents. "Shut up," I whispered so dearly to my heart that I felt him stiffen under my glare, even if it was behind cloth he could feel it.

"Then go, prove to me that Kiba didn't make a disgraceful son," passion to prove to my Father that I was powerful welled within me. Taking the weight around my neck I swung it until a swing arc around my neck. Then charged forward and smashed it into the rock. Making a firm leverage, I did a reverse kick and jumped up. Only to feel the chain around my neck tighten as I tried to maneuver up.

Sitting on top of the weight, and leaning forward so that I had air to breathe I thought about how to get up this blasted mountain. Running the rules in my head, I thought about what he said. I was blind, disabled with both my arms and one of my legs, I had weights around my neck, and I wasn't allowed to use my water techniques… wait.

The weight around my neck was… circular and cold. Far too cold to be metal… so therefore it had to be ice! "Ice manipulation?" I inquired. "You got it faster than I did, little runt," he sounded a bit disgruntled but happy none the less. "Yes, I said you couldn't use water skills in general, I didn't say anything about the subsections of water."

"So uh… how do you bend ice to your will?" I swore I saw my teacher sweat dropped. "Well, to avoid having set rules… You have to find out on your own." He laughed and walked away into the homely cave, "I'll come back in 2 days before you die of thirst. Don't die now!"

"Oh, you're a monster!" I yelled back to him, there was mirth in the statement. But also truth, he was so screwed. 'Ice bending can't be that much harder than water bending… right?' Wrong. Oh so very wrong as I found out in the next 2 days. Water is a liquid substance, ice is a solid. I don't know how Clay did it but making solid objects manifest itself with just your will was extremely hard. So hard in fact that I simply stared at nothing for hours on end trying to figure out how to do it.

My stomach growled loudly in protest from lack of food. I patted it, "Do not despair my friend, once we defeat this stupid challenge we shall eat that old man out of house and home," my stomach growled again this time in joy of making my sensei totally broke. 'Got to prove that old man wrong' I thought viciously. Concentrating I bent the ice into blocks that extended outwards of the mountain.

Feeling my way around I grasped the first protruding ice block with my teeth, only to realize I hadn't made it far enough. Concentrating my chi through my teeth I was able to force it to move out more, slightly choking me, but none the less ok. I kicked into the wall beneath me unhinging my weight and flipping upwards.

Jamming that into the wall I repeated it, slowly moving my ways up. Once or twice I slipped and I had gone down what took me 50 minutes going up, took me a split second to go down. At 1 Day, 23 Hours, 59 Minutes, 59 seconds I heard footsteps. Then a voice. "Boy, you're slow!" I felt my nostrils flair, I was here for 2 days climbing this god forsaken mountain, and he had to nerve to call me slow.

"I was at the top by this time, you don't have much determination do you?" He commented briefly, showing no malice but of a bit disappointment. "Get down here," he yelled towards me. I relaxed my muscles and fell into a trance of sleep.

-Jiraiya-

My student fell from the skies into my arms as I brought him into my cave. It wasn't a cave really, an opening of a cave but on the inside. It was the ultimate home for a warrior such as me. Eventually, a warrior for him too. While he was climbing the mountain I had called a friend of mine. I recalled the good days we used to have before the war struck out between the Sky and Water clan.

He was a Shen Gong Wu Smith. Probably the only one within thousands of miles, for they are powerful artist. Unlike most weapons that are made with only metal, leather, wood, and other things. The items are imbued, with spiritual powers. But not without a cost, depending on what you sacrifice it will bring power to the Shen Gong Wu. People have sacrificed their dreams, emotions, feelings, limbs, mind, sanity, soul, the lives of others, and even their own lives to master and prefect the art of this craft.

That is why there are so few, many of them unwilling to use another life to craft a powerful Shen Gong Wu, will more than likely sacrifice their own life. At one time, there were many smiths. As time grew on, and generations started disappearing, so did the smiths. He was fortunate enough to meet this smith, smiling at the ring on his right ring finger.

On it was a simple tattoo of a dragon. But when activated made him seem dragon like. Yelling out the Seal would cause it to activate. Used against his newest student only days ago. Known as the Hurricane Dragon Seal, it allowed the user of either the Water or Sky clan to revert into the half-dragons they are. Glancing down onto the boy he was going to bring this boy to hell and back in the next 2 years.

Setting the boy down in one of the many I had in my abode I let him rest until the morning.

-Omi-

"Ugh, my head hurts." I whined as I awoke from my slumber unaware of my current state. Next to my teacher was a man I've never seen before. He wore leather gloves and had was very well built with his upper body. He had a air of confidence and wisdom around him. The man's gray eyes shown with the intensity of wars and battles.

"Ah, Omi I see you woke up," Jiraiya said to me. Advancing towards me I got up from my bed and rubbed my tired eyes. "You're not going to be training with me today, instead…" he pointed to the new person in the room, "He will be your other teacher from now on." Jiraiya smiled at me when he uttered the words out his mouth.

"Hello," I greeted the man as cheerfully as I could. He didn't say a thing except, "follow," in which I did as gracefully as possible. We finally reached the mouth of the cave, pulling out something from his chest pocket. I just felt his hand reach my shoulder as we surged across the brink of existence only for my sense of reality to be justified again when I was inserted into this realm.

He continued to trek making sure that my intuition was being used. We entered a cave that was in the middle of a canyon instead of the beach. As we trotted down the many corridors and passageways I began to lose track of time. Also I was become very hot, "water," I whispered as icy cool water spurted from my finger tips onto my face. I breathed a sigh of relief until the water that was coming towards me turned into steam.

It was getting extremely hot now, but the man seemed unfazed. Determined to not disappoint my new teacher I continued to go on. But now it was unbearable, I was sweating excessively and my vision started to become hazy. There was an opening that shown light and I saw it. Inside was a road of rock barely 3 feet wide with railings.

It ran towards a huge mass of land that was suspended in the air. All around it was lava. Huge burning lava. Magma flares that busted up around it occasionally but it was there. Then the heat came back with a vengeance. They were very close to the earth because it wasn't a volcano it was hundreds of meters underneath the Earth's crust and near the Earth's core.

"I am Kakashi," he told me simply. "I am a Shen Gong Wu Smith, I craft Shen Gong Wu to use," he told me plainly. "Shen Gong Wu, simply don't 'exist' they have to be created and that's who I am. I create the Shen Gong Wu that you use." He told me without missing a beat. "Unlike normal things such as swords, shields, and other assortments of weapons. Shen Gong Wu are imbued with power, but at a cost. That cost can be your dreams all the way to your life."

Pulling out the object again from his shirt pocket he showed it to me, it was a beautiful dove made of bronze. "This is the Dove of Recollection, It's a return to home Shen Gong Wu. If we find a place we wish to remember. We simply utter the words "Remember!" and the Dove will remember this place. But if we choose another place to remember then the last one shall be forgotten and the new one remembered. This was hand made by myself, and I crafted this with a man's happiness."

I was aghast, he had used someone's emotions to do this! "You took a man's happiness!" He looked at me with those gray eyes again. "Yes, he insisted that I did. Do you know why? Because he was evil, happiness was the only side of him that he hated, the only way to get rid of emotion was to place it into a Shen Gong Wu. That man you know today is Chase Young. He may seem to have happiness but it's most likely mockery and sarcasm that give it a false sense of happiness."

I was just staring at him. Now that I thought about it Chase Young never seemed to have a happy side. He laughed when there was someone in pain or when he was benefiting from something scandalous. "But first, you're here to learn how to craft Shen Gong Wu. Before I can do that, you need to learn how to craft normal equipment." He gestured to a pillar that reached far up into the ceiling and through a hole that was gigantic.

"Pathway," he stated to the pillar. Instantly the glass sheen it had melted away and huge black lasers like projections busted out and formed exact steps that circled the pillar all the way through the top. "Follow me if you please," he gestured up and then started towards the sky. I was ecstatic, this was amazing. If he crafted these beautiful creations then who knows what I would be able to create with my young nature and time to spare. As we continued up I realized that the temperature was declining extremely quick. The trip down was a slow agonizing heat. This was a quick breeze up.

When we reached the top I held my breathe, because it was caught in my mouth. This was just… beautiful. "Welcome to Paradise, kid." He simply smiled. At the top there were grassy valleys extending as far as the eye could see. Forests to the south and mountains towards the north. Vast seas grew on and lakes and rivers dotted this entire world. "What is this!" I exclaimed my eyes filled with wonder.

"This was created by Shen Gong Wu, Heylin Magic, and Xiaolin Magic. The Shen Gong Wu provided the structure needed to constantly give the power and maintain this environment. Heylin Magic is needed to imbue the Shen Gong Wu to make the inside large as it bends the time and space laws itself to make this. Xiaolin Magic is required in order to give life and growth to occur here."

I was amazed at the wonder. Then stopped. Exchange was needed for this to be so powerful. "What was needed." I asked simply. "The life of a precious person, the love of a Heylin Warrior, and the hate of a Xiaolin Monk." My brain was going hay wired. He killed a precious person just to create this? This was remarkable, but to give up a life of a loved one…

"How could you?" I asked so delicately that it barely went past the lips of my mouth. "She was dying, and she wanted to do something remarkable before she died. She never loved me until the end, but by then it was too late to salvage our love because she was going to fall into the abyss." This is what I created for her life to be given to. He was being extremely vague, talking about a past loved one. I wanted to pry, but I choose to bite my tongue.

I tracked my eyes at his legs as he motioned towards a figure. There was the most amazing creation to ever grace my eyes. It was a tree of magnificent proportions. The grass around it was lush and dew misted. The trunk of the tree was solid with a sheen that could rival diamonds as it trailed up it's creations started to change. From wood to metals and gems. Above ruby, emerald, and sapphire branches grew out. Gold and silver leaves were growing everywhere. The fruits where trinkets made from diamond, opal, garnet, pearls. The finest craftsmen ship on every detail.

"What is it?" my eyes grew amazed at the creation that stood before me. "This is the Tree of Eternity," he started , "It is what powers this entire landscape to be what it is. My grandfather, father, and myself worked on this tirelessly from when I was a child, until I was 35. My grandfather died before it was finished, my father died before it was finished, I was the one to finish it by placing the last piece here." He pointed to a part of the tree with a glass dome sticking out of it.

Inside I could see gold dust circulating and moving at high speeds until it was all just a blur. "That inside is pure gold dust that is being used to stabilize the Heylin and Xiaolin magic from utterly destroying each other. It took me many sleepless months to create, but I had done it." He smiled fondly at the thought but turned to me. "Come this way," he stated simply and moved towards the forest grove.

When we reached there I saw a mill factory outside and multiple chopped down trees. "You'll start with the very basics, which is carpentry. I'll give you a task with a deadline, you have to match it or else I'll force you to redo it a hundred times." There was no hint of playfulness in his voice, or joy, or any emotion at all. He was just telling me, and commanding me to do as I was told.

"Your first task is to create a staff exactly 5 feet and 6 inches, with a pointed end on one side, and a gnarled knob on the other. Perfectly smooth and creamy texture. You have 4 days to complete this. Dismissed." He left me alone, with no clue, hints or any other form of help. Then he dropped something in front of me, it was a manual and below it was a leather belt with multiple tools in them.

"Good luck." he told me and trotted off.

Staring at him I saw him get smaller as he went back into his abode. It was my turn to do this, and I turned around to face the forest grove, my confidence abounding.

-End Chapter 5-

Whew, so sorry for the long wait. But as I said before, I had a lot to do. And for the Naruto references, well I don't care if you like them or not. I use them, they're not the actual characters from Naruto. Just their names. Oh, and if you're on Gaia. Donate some gold to CloudedMemories:P I'm questing. 


	6. Risen Conflicts

-1Disclaimer: Uh… Stuff… No owning… This… Whatever.

Chapter 6 of His Journey. Enjoy. :D

-Chapter 6-

"Happy Birthday Omi!" my grin grew as I had a cheeky smile on my face. It was my 3rd real birthday, as I reached the ripe age of 14. Master Fung had told me my birthday, but as a monk you never really celebrated your birthday. I didn't because I had no family. But now I did. Surrounded by my friends. No… surrounded by my family.

Rivet put in a head lock and started giving a noogie, which was quite painful on my bald head. "Oh, my little brother is growing all up!" he said in mock hurt. Rivet was quite playful, it was almost if he had a split personality. He could be deadly serious in one scenario, and act like a total clown in another. "Oye, Omi here you go."

Sasuke threw me a pair of leather gloves with my signature 9 dots embossed on the smooth parts. He knew that leather working was my weakest point and this was something I could use and remind me of him. He was a good friend, when both my masters gave me the day off I would just lounge around on the front porch with Sasuke. Watching animals, clouds, people, and the such pass by. Or just stare aimlessly at the water falling, together of course. It was our way of having fun… I think.

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me as a feeling of warmth spread across my cheek. I had a dreamy look in my eyes as I started to feel my hormones raging. "Hi Omi," she whispered huskily into my ear. "Stop teasing him now, Sakura." I heard Ino tell her daughter. "Oh fine," she pouted indignantly. A fine red blush spread across my face as one could tell of close contact.

The farm had become a large establishment with many workers and was supplying many of the stores within the city. With my help the workers and I had developed a nearly full proof irrigation system, that relied on not only rain but other sources of water from streams, rivers, and some lakes. Also used water to carve out multiple basins underground in case any of the other water sources failed. It captured lots of rain when there were huge storms. Which did two things.

One it helped plants from drowning in the water, and two it made sure that we didn't drown in the water in case there were floods. It could easily hold over a two thousand gallons of water of life giving water. The local and neighboring sold their land to ours and return paid even less rent on the land and still received the same or greater income then their life before.

I grew in power and strength in great leaps in bound. Jiraiya was my technique and body master, he trained me day in and out harnessing my chi. Strengthening my body, and showing me powerful and useful abilities. I loved the flash, but I was slowly starting to get into his way of thinking. His motto was "Learn only what you need to survive." I burned that message into my memories and I would never forget.

During our 1 year trek around the world to hone my instincts and cultures around the world. We had been ambushed by a large group of Rogue Bandits. Specifically from the Bravo Sector, which was the 7th strongest bandit group of this region. Rivet had gone to great lengths to teach me the trade of the thieves, from the 'know how' to the history and culture. Thieves were not just men stealing, they were artists leaving their masterpiece behind. I was in Rivet's Gang. We were from the Gamma sector, and the 10th strongest bandit group in the Northern Continent.

These guys had us totally outnumbered 25 to one, and I started attacking with my flashier attacks.

-Past-

"Ice Whiplash!" I cried aloud as a virtually thousands of ice needles flew towards my adversaries. They all easily rolled out of the way, and the ones that did get hit barely drew any blood. "Stupid kid," I heard a few of them mutter. My teacher was still recuperating from a shoulder wound, and tending to it. He was in a semi-state of shock and I couldn't rely on him to cover my back right now.

"Tsunami Strike: Crystal Waterfall!" I cried aloud as a hail of miniature ice shards accelerated down. It was simply an amp up version of Ice Whiplash except it came from the sky and there were virtually millions of them. There was no source of water around so I couldn't excel to my quick speed that I was used to training in.

When they easily took the brunt of the attacks they simply charged me and one of them glanced my leg, as another landed a solid punch to the side of my face. Effectively cracking my jaw as I down for the count. 'It's going to end here…' I thought viciously as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Memories started flooding back to me as I awaited my death.

'Meh, Kimiko what are your dreams?' 'Ah, Sakura thanks for the blanket!' 'But, Rivet I don't know anything about stealing!' 'Kakashi, I did it! I finished my first Shen Gong Wu!' 'Clay, I'll always be your friend.' 'Raimundo, up 10! I mean high five!' 'Jiraiya, I'm ready.' 'Master Fung, who am I? "… Learn only what you need to survive." If only I listened to that manta, I wouldn't be dying.

I glanced over to my sensei, he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Even through he would have no trouble fighting them with a wounded limb, it would seem there was toxin in the wound that they must have applied to the weapon. I coughed up blood and looked back, only to see the horrific scene before. My sensei was on the ground a sword jammed right into his chest.

Guilt and anger surged through my very being as I saw in horror as he slumped onto the ground. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I slowly stood back up, "You…monsters." I spat out ferociously, my 9 dots glowing fiercely. My top middle one glowing not only the brightest, but had a sapphire hue to it. 'Dragon Ice Clone Barrage' "Dragon Ice Clone Barrage' two different voices inside of me roared aloud.

Suddenly copies of my selves with 9 blue dots instead of 9 white dots rushed onto the scene. Each one landing a stream of critical blows as I nearly tripled the amount of people they had. So it was 150 of me vs. 50 of them. I quickly decimated those lackeys as they begged and cried for mercy as blood spilled onto my hands.

When I reached their leader he held a look of fear and cowardice so strong in his eyes that I simply decapitated him with a smooth chop with my hand. 'Shiva is reborn!' "Shiva is reborn!" I yelled aloud as two voices erupted from my throat. My body started to transform and shape shift into something much more vicious and dangerous.

Then it stopped, as the bottom middle dot of my 3 by 3 array glowed a blue cobalt. -Leviathan soul anchors this boy!- 'Do not interfere you sad excuse for a lizard!' -Gods do not scare me!- My body was convulsing, parts of my body started turning into hard scales. While other parts of me started turning blue and elegant. My eyes were going haywire, my right eye became emotionless and hard as my pupils dilated. However my left was going into a bloodthirsty rage and it became silted. I was becoming sophisticated and feral at the same time.

It was taking extreme tolls on my body. Eventually from overloads over power I fell onto unconsciousness.

I woke up soundly days later by Jiraiya, who had managed to divert the fatal blow throw a section of his body that had no major arteries, organs, or vessels. That was an ability I would later learn, one would take seemingly fatal blows from the enemies in order to trick them to lower their guard. Or fool other people into believing one was dead.

-Present-

I went through Hidden Street once again towards my sensei. After 3 long years of hard work, I was finally going through the final phases of the rigorous training. We were going to Yagsadril, it was a place where mortal warriors fought to train their abilities. One could not die in this realm, or get wounded. It was a never ending chaotic battle. And he was going to be in the middle of the frenzy.

As I reached the cave I saw him awaiting with my Shen Gong Wu outfit. My first creation, the Gnarled Staff of Tenchutsu was probably the most powerful Shen Gong Wu when combined with multiple others. On it's own, it was virtually useless. The staff allowed one to merge multiple Shen Gong Wu within it's woody texture, and take on the powers of the Shen Gong Wu.

The Star Hanabi and Eye of Dashi were firmly placed on the very top of the staff. Below it was the Third Arm Sash, embossed with the Mantis Flip Coin. The Lunar Locket was embedded firmly in the center of the staff, right below it was the Shard of Lightning. At the very bottom was the Golden Finger. The rest of the Shen Gong Wu I had acquired nearly 4 years ago was left with Kakashi or Jiraiya. Some of which actually were traded out into the peddlers of Hidden Street.

The only exception were a pair of shades that had the Falcon's Eye on it. Kakashi had given me one more thing before I left towards Yagsadril. It was a emerald crystal called "Teardrop of the Starfish" which allowed the user to cause gravity to increase at will onto enemies. It was mainly used to slow down enemies. But if enough chi was applied it could crush someone into the ground. But it required massive amounts of Chi for that. And he had barely enough Chi to multiply the gravity by 3 times.

I gratefully took the staff and shades and followed him to Yagsadril, the second we entered. All hell was going to break lose. We continued to a huge tree with dead branches twisting out in huge spiraling designs. There was a huge door nearly 30 feet high, with runic inscriptions etching the door.

"Ready Apprentice?" he asked me cheekily, "more then you know." Was my smooth reply as I continued into the gate. The first thing that happen was that 4 arrows swooshed passed me as instinct kicked in and I rolled and ducked simultaneously grabbing the arrow mid air and sending it straight back towards the enemy. I saw it make a direct hit into his right eye socket as blood squirted out.

I was queasy at the sight, but the next thing that happened nearly made me throw up. He simply took the arrow out of his eye, and I saw his flesh and bones mend and repair back to perfect condition. "I'm going to take the west field, you take east. Meet you back here in a week." And with that Jiraiya took off. It was almost funny, he treated me as his equal. Yet even at full strength and taking trump card one after another I only reached 25 of his power.

I ducked a blow from a huge 7 foot Viking and his might maul, "Clone Barrage!" I cried aloud as multiple copies of me started to materialize into existence and laying a beat down on the warriors. Which didn't last long, as they were skilled and years in Yagsadril had honed their skills to a point where they could land a critical hit without trying.

"Leviathan Clan Seal: Limit: Shell!" my Clan's seal started to pulsate and grow alive as huge leathery scale covered wings burst from my back as I shielded myself from a flaming axe that was headed straight for my head. "Leviathan Clan Seal: Limit Breaker: Onslaught!" I howled loudly, I grew a pair of elegant horns and my teeth started to become fang like. My leathery wings grew an additional 2 feet on each end and the scales hardened and sharpened to the slicing ability of a fine knife.

I ran and glide straight through hordes of warriors, Ninja, Pirates, Knights, Bandits, If they were there I sliced right through them. I watched in ghastly fascination as they picked up their guts and re-stuffed them into their body and orifices. Then they pieced themselves back together as if nothing had happened and continue to fight.

Only 6 Days, 23 Hours, and 36 Minutes left before this was over.

I sighed.

-Sakura-

It was nearly a week since I saw Omi leave, and I had yet to see him return. I simply deal myself another hand of cards, the only weapon I knew how to use. I could take a card and throw it to pierce all the vital organs of the body. The cards themselves could curve easily and so I used that to my advantage by taking weak spots by exploiting the idea that one could not have an absolute guard. With the cards I could cut through cast iron. Even through it would take me a lot of tires to do it. Rivet was the one who taught it to me, turning a deck of cards into a deadly instrument of death. I was also a mean Poker Player. I had about 3 Mercenary Calls for Omi, since he decided to earn his keep on the farm.

We insisted that he had done enough, and that our home was his home. He however refused and decided that being a mercenary would be best. I suggested being a thief, but he rejected the idea. He didn't like stealing to benefit himself. His underground name in the Mercenary world was "Shiva". A very fitting name as he controlled the elements of water and ice, and within his grasp held the nexus of destruction.

2 of the calls were normal level calls, and so I would usually throw those away. But he might get angry so I didn't. However there was one that was extremely interesting, it seemed that there was creature made of fire that was raiding the ports. It was reported to have a glowing heart shaped form within it's magma chest. He was ordered to take it out.

"Sakura! Where are you!" I heard a voice holler out, a very familiar voice I was very used to hearing. "Omi!" I cried aloud as I embraced him in a hug. 3 years did him good as his growth spurt had finally kicked in, the first time I met him I was nearly 3 inches taller. Now he topped me by a good 4 inches. "Any calls?" he asked as we left each other's arms.

"2 weak ones, but there was this one call." I handed him the form and information people filled out when they requested a mercenary. I saw him scan the very first sentence and mutter 'Heart of Jong'. "Sakura, save my forms. You're taking over my post until I come back." His sudden outburst confused me greatly. This wasn't the first time dealing with super natural powers.

But this time… he seemed so serious. It was a side I never saw of him. He was usually so carefree and easy going, preferring to stay inside and meditate or simply talk with me or stare into space with Sasuke. He was however serious in training, but that was the only serious side of him I saw. He was never serious about missions, always taking them in stride.

-The Ports-

A bald teenager wielding a staff while wearing shades in his white martial artist outfit was trekking down the ports. A straw hat covering his face and head, protecting him from the heat and concealing his identity. An aura of ominous foreboding feeling washed over people that passed by him. People who brushed up against him felt a chill go straight up their spine.

-Omi-

A huge explosion erupted as pedestrians screamed aloud, people taking the hint ran away from the sound. As the teenager started sprinting towards the sound. The monster was ravaging the ports, causing the nearby boats to sink and the wood planks to set aflame. Precious cargo sank down to the murky depths as it continued to attack.

Within it's lava encased chest was indeed the "Heart of Jong." Taking off his straw hat he chucked it like a boomerang towards the creature, successfully decapitating his foe. Only to have it push mass from it's body and re-grow the body part. "Typhoon Boom: Sword of the Storm!" I heard a extremely familiar voice echo from the other side of the pier. A grown Raimundo in his Shoku outfit nailed the creature in the head with wind, followed by a roundabout to the side.

The damage was minimal to the critical eye. Even through the creature was knocked back. It took little to no damage as it's mass wasn't reduced at all. "Wudai Crater: Earth!" I heard a mighty bellow from the area Raimundo was and a huge slab of rock crash into the creature. "Cats Eye Draco: Arrow Sparrow!" I saw a oddly shaped bird set into a blue-flame crash into the creature.

But the creature itself being made of fire merely shrugged off the damage. It was time for an intervention. Leaping in front of the creature, I turned towards the Monks. "This is my kill." I stated in a neutral tone.

Instantly the raven-haired girl eye's light up in surprise. "Omi!"

-End Chapter 6-

Oooh! Cliffhanger. Don't you guys just hate me? This'll probably be the last update on this story for at least a month or two. As I'll probably work on my Naruto fan fiction instead. Oh and if it seems rushed, sorry. But a lot of things will be explained in the next chapter. Obvious things such as Yagsadril, Omi's new seals, his training in those 3 years, more background for the thieves. But probably the top most exciting things being the conflict between Omi and his old friends, and the Shiva/Leviathan conflict.


End file.
